instmctions): The aim of this part of the TMRC is to provide adequate data collecfion, storage, analysis, protecfion and use by all members of the program, and statistical support that will allow the researchers to evaluate the significance of the information collected. Data management and stafisfical support will allow all participants to adequate manage all the results produced during the development, evaluate the information using state of the art stafisfical methods that are fundamental for decision making and experimental planning. The supports in these two areas are crifical for reliability of data collected, to allow other investigators to view and duplicate similar studies. The data management and stafistical core will also be fundamental for the publication of the results obtained in this study. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Data management and biostafisfics are crucial for the adequate development of the program. The studiy will ha a significant amount of data generation and the adequate analysis is a fundamental. Is it crucial that all scientific program have a core acfivity thar guarantees the quality of the data generated and its analysis.